


Aries Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Warm like fire, stubborn like the Ram he was born under. Yusuke is captivated





	Aries Aquarius

For Yusuke, Akira felt warm. Everything about him, his charm and personality. His entire spirit. Akira was just warm as a person and he spread that warmth with everything that he did. It was a peculiar thing. Although he could hide and blend in with others. Disappear in most cases, when it came down to sharing brightness, Akira was like none other that he had met.

He was brightness. He was warmth. Akira was bright and energetic as himself but in the Mementos world, as their leader, as Joker he was bright and cocky like none other but it was worth it. He was different. He shone and led them forward. He refused to accept any obstacle in their way.

Different to Ryuji’s stubbornness. Totally different to how Ann or Morgana faced the things that got in their way. Akira, Joker was their sun and he was hard to look away from. It was almost painful to look away from him. For Yusuke, his eyes kept being drawn to Akira.

It was hard to believe that he had overlooked him in the first place. It was almost unbelievable now that he was right next to him. Right next to Joker. Yusuke could not imagine how he had missed so much of the truth but at least now he was right by his side.

It was so interesting their Akira. Yusuke, now that the truth of his former sensei had been revealed. He was searching for beauty and truth. The real truth as ugly as it may appear. It was still more beautiful than the gaudy pretty lies that many tried to cover themselves with.

Akira’s truth. Yusuke was right by his side and he wanted to discover it. Akira and his metaverse self Joker. Yusuke was fascinated by it and his brush ached to capture them both. He wanted to create, he wanted to pain this brightness that seemed to come from their leader.

He was so assertive and he was unwilling to take a loss. Unwilling to accept their enemies. He was so bright he was like the sun. He was truly like the sun.

Yusuke sighed as he placed his flask back into the container that Akira had brought with them to Mementos. Their leader took care of them so well. He watched them, monitored them carefully. It was not enough that he led them into battle. He did things like this as well. It was honestly amazing. Yusuke was quite touched when it came down to it.

He made coffee for all of them to enjoy, he monitored their various levels of exhaustion and he always had a solution to combat it. He looked at the end of the booth where Akira sat. His ramen and coffee were long finished. Instead he was slumped almost lazily watching the rest of them. Yusuke said almost because through the mask he could see Akira’s intense eyes. Joker’s stare.

“Joker’s so energetic and caring isn’t he?” Ann laughed as she drained her flask. “So stubborn too. that’s a Aries for you! I never thought that being stubborn could be a battle strategy.”

“Panther.” Akira’s laugh was low. “That was just me being a little ticked off you know? But I can’t accept things like that. There will be a way, there will be a path even if I have to smash down the fences and make one myself.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Ryuji was quick to hold his bowl in one hand above his head as he leaned forward enough to give Akira a loud high five. “That’s it that’s it Joker! Make your own path right!”

“I don’t know what kind of Cancer you are Skull.” Ann snickered. “You really don’t follow any rules huh Skull. But Leader’s an Aries in truth.”

X

“What’s the matter Yusuke?” Akira’s tone was light as they stood together in the station. Around them people were walking to their various destinations. Not even sparing them a glance, to most of them the two boys standing together were invisible. It was almost fascinating. “You’re a little quiet. Don’t tell me our exploration made you too tired?” He flashed a small smile. “Or is something on your mind?”

“Ah.” Yusuke shook his head as he made himself comfortable against the wall they were leaning on. “I suppose that I was thinking about star signs.” He smiled when Akira only nodded for him to go on. “Earlier, Ann said that you were an Aries, that you matched the traits.”

“Oh when we had that break.” Akira murmured as he looked towards the ceiling. “Ann.” He laughed. “Well she likes that sort of thing. I like it too but less the traits and more the history and the constellations. I like those sorts of things. Do you?” He teased. “You’re Aquarius right? Water bearer.” Akira said softly.

“Did I bring that up?” Yusuke could not remember doing so. In fact, today was the moment he had learned the others. Except Morgana of course but for himself. Had he even mentioned himself?”

“I’m the leader.” Akira’s laugh was low and a tease. It spread through Yusuke. The warmth that could be spread by a simple laugh. He was truly like the sun. “Actually it’s easier to gather information than you would think. Kosei’s an amazing school.” Akira snickered. “But when I learnt when your birthday was, I just noted your sign as well. Ryuji just told me everything but Ann had already told me his. It’s nice to think about.” Akira said softly. “The stars that are so far away. The constellations that people have been tracing out for years. The stories connected to them.”

“I enjoy the stars as well.” Yusuke admitted as he smiled. “But Aries.” He had to look Akira over as he thought. “The sign noted as the most stubborn one.” Akira smiled at him. “The ram, the element connected to you is fire. Correct?”

“For someone that doesn’t have much interest in this you know a lot of the ones that are not your star sign.” Akira laughed. “The Ram, my ruling planet is mars.” He winked. “Maybe that explains Joker a bit more for you. Correct?”

“I can see Joker as a commander leading us out to a successful battle.” Yusuke admitted before he lowered his head. “It is rather fascinating. The things we think about and the things others have thought about because of the stars. The stories and the connections people came up with hundreds of years before.”

“It’s cool isn’t it?” Akira smiled as he folded his arms behind his back and leaned back. His gaze was on those passing them by. “I think it is cool. Fun even. Of course sometimes I am just like how Ann says but of course I do my own thing too.” He grinned slowly at Yusuke. “You too, maybe you don’t follow everything that people born under your sign are supposed to do. I mean, we are phantom thieves now. We aren’t supposed to fall in line.”

“You are correct there.” Yusuke smiled. “So? What do you think about your sign and mine?”

“We’re compatible aren’t we? Aquarius and Aries.” Akira blinked slowly as he thought it over. “I mean, we work so well together in Mementos. You back me up nicely. Just because you are a water sign and I am a fire sign doesn’t mean anything. Do you know? if you are really careful water can make water blaze higher. Is that not cool?”

X

“Reckless!” Ann hissed as her whip crackled. “What goes through that stupid head of his?” She demanded as Joker faced the three shadows that had appeared. “He just does what he wants and of course he will get through.” Yusuke froze the shadow that had stepped past Ann’s guard and watched it break into mist. “He’s so… that’s an Aries for you.”

“Back with this again?” Ryuji groaned as he stepped backwards. Three bolts of lightning struck his opponents. “Come on Panther, that’s Joker isn’t it? He’s a bit hot blooded so what? The rest of us are too and he has it handled and what he doesn’t have handled we have.” Ryuji snarled as he hit a shadow over the head hard with his pipe. A kick and then another hit and the shadow vanished.

“But did he have to negotiate so hard with that shadow and break formation?” Ann hissed before she stepped to the side. In sync with her Morgana sent his wind while she sent her fire. The five shadows that had been easing up to them were defeated. “Mona! Say something.”

“He’s cocky and reckless but he’s strong. Strength can do that.” Morgana sighed before he turned to where Joker had switched personas once more. “And he’s our wild card. The one that turns all of this over for us. He’s the one that enemies can’t deal with. Right now he’s trying to get even stronger. The means are a bit reckless… but it’s a live and learn in here. I don’t know everything and neither does he.”

“But that does not mean he is not a bit hot headed.” Yusuke pointed out as Morgana sighed. “Because, our leader is very hot headed and a bit self centred as well but that is not bad. It’s human.” Yusuke smiled. “And when Joker goes from cocky to rather sulky. It is rather… cute.”

Ann snorted from behind him. “It is sort of cute isn’t it? Like with the pixie when she wouldn’t join him again. He had been so confident. He told us he had it.” Ann grunted as her whip flamed. She sent it around the neck of a shadow and pulled harshly. Yusuke watched the shadow break apart into fine mist. “Then he had her and he started talking, he broke out of formation. He has a bad habit of that.” Ann muttered. “And then! It was so funny! She told him no and called for backup!”

“That was actually sort of funny.” Ryuji snorted. “You could barely see his face but you know that got him by surprise. He sulked for the rest of the day!”

“Our leader is fierce but sometimes he can be a bit cute right? He can be quiet sometimes and annoyingly frank and blunt. Rude too but he can be so down to earth and… cute huh.” Yusuke froze the rest of the enemies and turned back to face where Akira was.

Arsene, Akira was using that persona again. Yusuke reached forward to assist when Arsene eliminated the remaining shadows that Akira faced. It was…

“Sorry about that.” Akira laughed as he turned to face them. “Did anyone have any trouble? I seriously was not expecting that the wrong lever would call all of that.” His grin, he was so reckless but the warmth that spread through Yusuke as he looked at it. Akira was truly like a living flame.

X

“Akira.” Yusuke called out to him before he could vanish. “What are you doing?” Akira looked on a sort of mission Morgana half hanging out of his bag the way he was. Yusuke calling out to Akira and making him stop only earned him a slow smile and a wink before Akira gestured for Yusuke to join him where he was.

“Some pick ups now that I have some time. I left school right away for this. Yusuke, want to see?” Akira laughed. “It’s Tuesday. Lucky day.” He murmured as they went through the underground. “Some sales a bit of restocking. What I am up to.” He smiled as they began to climb the stairs. “Is a little bit of phantom thief business.”

“And that would be-“ Yusuke paused when they made it out of the station. “I’m confused.” He trailed after Akira stopping next to him when he stopped. “The lottery?” He eyed Akira. “You indulge in these things?”

“I’m feeling lucky this week.” Akira laughed. “I have my favourite numbers and if I win big.” He shrugged. “It goes towards the funds for the group. We only cracked the surface of the mystery around…” He glanced behind himself. “Everything.” His voice was hushed before he paid attention to the line again.

“So you and Morgana do things like these?” Yusuke recalled what Akira had said only a while earlier. “You have the routine of the city memorized?” Only their leader could do this. Something like this that was to their benefit. “Only you Joker.”

“Hmm well maybe not just me.” Akira laughed as he stepped up. “Just a minute.” His pen slid into his hand before Akira twirled it a few times an action that seemed unconscious. “1, 8, 17, 3 too.” He said softly. “That’s about right.”

“The numbers?” Yusuke leaned over to watch Akira pick his numbers. “You really do pick these things seriously.”

“He’s won more than you think he would.” Morgana muttered as Akira exchanged the ticket for the scratch ones. “Try horizontal first!”

“Let’s try.” Akira smiled. “Vertical first-“ He spoke as he scratched. “Nice. Now horizontal. Now let’s wrap this all up.” His fingers were a blur before he laughed softly. “This will do the funds nicely. Wouldn’t you say Yusuke?”

“You truly are blessed.” Yusuke admitted as Akira got back his money. “The other ticket takes around a week to get the results am I correct?”

“We won big Sunday.” Akira smiled. “I’m hoping we will win again. This week too. there are some tool upgrades I want to for everyone and a bit of a reward for when we break through this next target.” He walked a few paces away from Yusuke before he turned back with a smile. “It’s cool. Isn’t it?

It was. “Very.” Yusuke considered Akira as they took a turn for back inside of the station. “Things like horoscopes and lucky numbers. Are you the type to pay attention to them?”

“Yeah, sometimes. It can’t hurt right?” Akira laughed as he took the lead. “Besides, it’s pretty cool and all how people come up with these things. Lucky items and lucky numbers just from the time you were born and the star you were born under. It’s pretty cool.”

“It is.” Yusuke eased closer to Akira as they dealt with those coming and leaving the station. His warmth, it was not just his body. Just walking next to him brought some sort of warmth to Yusuke. It was nice. He eyed Akira out of the corner of his eye to jolt when he found Akira already watching him. “Leader?”

“Well it’s just that you’re so… I don’t want to say pure but you really are like water. All forms of it. I think about it a lot you know. in mementos you can be a raging river or a calm deep stream. Dangerous but beautiful you know? I like Fox.” Akira smiled as he nodded towards the set of stairs that would take them to the walkway. “I like fighting side by side with you and I like seeing what you are going to do. You’re ice but when you’re by my back. You feel so warm you know? I guess even Ice have it’s own form of heat.”

“You say that.” Yusuke smiled. “But everything you say applies to you as well. It’s hard to describe you. But being with you and here. It is enjoyable.”

X

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ryuji asked as he fanned himself. “The best time of year, it is summer right? Fireworks, all sorts of food. Festivals, girls in pretty clothes. Summer right?”

“Why did I bother to ask you.” Ann groaned as she sat slumped over the bench. “Joker. What’s your favourite season?”

“Spring.” Akira answered as he pressed can of soda to his face. “The end of winter and the coming of everything that is fresh and new. I like spring.” He said softly. “Because it feels as if it is the light coming after a long night. Everything is waking up. it’s nice.”

“Spring. Spring.” Ryuji said softly. “Hey! You’re an Aries so that really fits. And no wonder Summer is for me.” He snickered. “See? You can’t get mad at me Panther.”

“Considering the reasons, you listed. And the ones you did not. Like the beach and beach babes.” Ann muttered. “I get to think what I like. You’re hopeless Skull.”

“Man leave me alone. I know you like Summer too.” Ryuji muttered. “What I don’t like from summer is this horrible heat in mementos. It feels like we’re dying.”

“And sometimes we confront a shadow and they are burning. Even without us doing anything.” Ann groaned. “It sucks! And then some of them ask us for things! What are we? Some sort of support service?”

“I don’t even know or care.” Ryuji groaned. “But what I do know Panther is that if you could just stick to support a little longer and let Mona and Fox do things that would be really great. I feel like I’m dying.”

“Skull! You-“ Ann groaned before she sighed. “Yeah. It’s so hot. Leader, Joker. Can we get Fox to cool us down? Can we freeze parts of Mementos.”

“If you guys can make those sorts of jokes.” Akira laughed as he switched seats. “That means that we should get up from here soon. It’s hot out.” He groaned. “Really hot but we need to press on. I bought a whole bunch of things for in here so we need to take advantage of that.”

“Joker bought many things in bulk for our comfort.” Yusuke smiled. “And as hot as it is, this does work to our advantage. We are making more progress than we usually do. And it is too hot to endure a really heated battle.”

“I don’t want any sort of heated anything right now.” Morgana grumbled. “Joker… let’s hurry up and get our of here as soon as possible.”

“Another round of soda and cold presses and then we press on.” Akira laughed softly. “Fox.” He lowered his tone and leaned closer to Yusuke. “You’re hot but you seem to be holding up well.”

“I could say the same about you.” Yusuke watched Akira carefully. “May I be so forward as to suggest that right now your Jack Frost is keeping you company?”

“You see right through me don’t you.” Akira snickered before he smiled. “It’s like a small cool fan blowing over me. Not enough but it is helping me for now.”

“Soon the wave will be over.” Yusuke sighed before he reached for the bag with the supplies. Akira’s gloved hands brushed his easily before he handed over the flavour of soda Yusuke liked and a cold compress. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Akira opened a can for himself and settled back with a loud satisfied sigh. His smugness was so eye-catching that Yusuke wished he had his brush on him.

X

“You truly enjoy this place.” Yusuke said softly as they walked to their seats. He had not wanted to attend alone even though he went often. Catching Akira there once was enough to spur him on to offer to go together.

But as much as he liked the planetarium. He would have to say Akira loved it even more. His face grew soft as he listened and stared. His fingers traced along the stars and the more Yusuke watched the softer he felt and the warmer his stomach got. Akira was so eye catching that he wished he had something to capture Akira’s expression.

“Back home.” Akira said softly. “Where I lived, you could see the stars. I used to trace them out like this. I used to fall asleep out back in the hills.” He laughed softly. “My Dad used to come looking for me and bring me home. When I was a really young kid my GranDad used to be the one. I would wake up sometimes on his back. He used to complain a whole bunch but his back was so warm.” Akira said softly. “The stars were so beautiful at night.”

“You were always a troublesome one then.” Yusuke said softly as he watched Akira’s smile.

“Was I? I just loved the stars. I grew up seeing them and they were so pretty. Why should I fear the night when the night was so beautiful? The stars so pretty it felt as if I could touch them all. Sleeping under the stars, it was like sleeping under a warm blanket.” Akira closed his eyes. “Learning about them just made me like them more.”

“So this is something that came from childhood. The love of the constellations.” Yusuke said softly. “I too find them rather humbling and inspirational. We are limited by what our human yes can see.”

“The world beyond our sight is so beautiful. The planets and stars might not look beautiful to some. Big and ugly to some. The red planet may be barren and ugly to many.” Akira reached out his hand slowly. “But you know it is beautiful to me. Those stars, those planets.”

Yusuke’s stomach felt so warm as he watched and listened to Akira. he had come here so many times. Felt humbled and inspired. This place was beautiful and not only that. Sometimes it was a balm to him but having Akira next to him. To see that expression on his face. It made him so warm.

“What?” Akira laughed as he looked at Yusuke. “Did I say something strange?”

“No.” Yusuke smiled as he looked at the projection of the stars. “Not at all, you just said something that I truly connect to.”

X

“Are you… sketching me?” Akira looked up from his worktable with a small laugh. “Yusuke.” Yusuke tapped his pencil against his sketchpad as he hid his smile. “You are, I can tell.”

“Maybe my gaze is too intense.” Yusuke sighed before he pushed to his feet. “Did my mumbling give me away?”

“Hm no.” Akira tucked away the lockpick he had been working on before he turned to Yusuke. “I noticed your eyes. I could also feel them. And there are not many things that could catch your interest. And you told Ann remember? About drawing some people. Unless Morgana snoozing on the bed had caught your interest. There is only me.”

“So there is.” Yusuke smiled before he nodded at Akira. “I was thinking about our talks at the planetarium.”

“Oh, then.” Akira nodded. “So? Did I inspire something? Something fanciful?”

“Several somethings.” Yusuke had drawn Akira so much after that day that he had sheets and sheets of him. Normal Akira. Akira sleeping in the park. The way he looked when going to the rabbit café. Joker. He had drawn Akira so much but he still felt like drawing more. There was so much to see. So much more that he had not managed to capture yet.

“You look like you’re having fun.” Akira said softly. “And your paintings are always beautiful. So. What truth are you trying to dig out of me?”

“I was thinking of the Joker that lives in your eyes. The sly trickster. The beautiful thief.” Yusuke smiled. “But he is rather hard to capture.”

“I would hope so, he is the leader of the phantom thieves.” Akira laughed softly. “This trickster.” He glanced behind him to where Morgana was still snoozing. “But it’s nice you know. to have these sorts of things sometimes. I really enjoy it. Being by your side Yusuke. Draw away, try to capture me.”

“Capture you?” Yusuke was unable to help himself from teasing a little. “Or your heart? I am a member of the phantom thieves.”

“Yes you are.” Akira smiled as he stretched. He easily got to his feet and paced to where Yusuke stood. “Are you saying my heart is on the line? You want to steal my heart Fox?” His smile was so bright. Yusuke ached to capture it. It was all that was on his mind. Capturing that bright smile. It was so warm.

Akira’s startled eyes were something that he would recall forever. The way they widened when Yusuke leaned down. He had not intended to kill Akira. It had not been on his mind like that but the back of his mind was so full of Akira and the warmth that he gave. It was either give into this or suffer a bit longer.

When Yusuke pulled back the back of his neck was grabbed so quickly all he could do was hover. Joker’s reflexes once more. “That’s not enough to steal anything.” Akira said softly. “But to think.” He said softly as he searched Yusuke’s eyes. “It wasn’t only me.” He whispered before he kissed Yusuke.

X

“Costly.” Yusuke shook his head as Akira returned to him. “Even with the added effects, it is still costly Joker.”

“I know but.” Akira brightly smiled as he fastened the watch to Yusuke’s hand. “It’s my stone and the benefits are better for you than me. When it comes to the metaverse we need everything that we can get.” He grinned before he looked around the marketplace. “And thanks to all the holdups and Shadows being generous we made out rather nicely. In terms of money and items to trade, use or sell.”

“The metaverse is a strange thing.” Yusuke murmured as he brushed next to Akira. Akira smiled at him and that smile only warmed him. “The way you are speaking, I assume that means we begin the next infiltration soon?”

“After the checking up from Ann we should be ready. Just a bit more information.” Akira considered before he nodded. “I got enough hints from my part time job as well. We are almost ready. It won’t be a pinch but we do not exactly do anything easy do we?” He murmured as he paused to eye a red leather wrist band.

“Akira.” Yusuke shook his head. “We have one of those already.” He had spent a rather entertaining time sorting through these things with Akira. Their loots from the metaverse would never fail to amuse and surprise him.

“And I have it. I’m using it, what about you? And it’s on sale two thousand yen. It’s usually five thousand or higher. This works.” Akira grinned before he shuffled towards the vender. A moment and he was back. “Better over prepared than walking in all vulnerable.”

“True.” Yusuke considered before he smiled. “Should we stop at the park today?”

“I thought you would want to people watch today.” Akira smiled. “I mean we have completed most the things that I wanted to do. So I just want to spend time with you.”

“In that case…” There were some stars on sale at the planetarium that he had been thinking would look wonderful in Akira’s room. “There is somewhere that I want to go that I think the both of us would enjoy.” He extended his hand to Akira and his heart leapt when he took it. “Shall we go?”


End file.
